A Surprise for Matt
by Emmint
Summary: An old flame of Matt Dillon's is murdered she asks the sheriff to take her children and a letter to Matt Dillon in Dodge city,


Hell's Corner, Colorado, 1869: Beth Taylor lay there watching as Matt Dillon her beau dressed for another day. He tucked in his shirt and fastened his gun belt around his hips, then the badge went on his shirt. "Will I see you next Friday?" Sometimes his duty got in the way, she rose and caressed his chest where the sheriff's badge lay.

"No, I've put this off too long. I've been asked to become the marshal of Dodge City and you have your mother to care for," Beth nodded her mother the only other person in this town she cared two hoots for had suffered an apoplexy a month ago.

"When do you leave?"

"Wednesday," she had known this day would come, Matt was just too good at his job. She could have told him about the baby, he would have stayed but she knew it would be wrong to stand in the way of what would be a better life for him. Matt lowered his head to kiss her deeply, she breathed "I love you" against his lips then watched as he walked through the door.

* * *

Hell's Corner, Colorado, 1878: The town sheriff and his deputy were woken by someone pounding on the door. Tom West leapt from his cot and opened the door. Beth collapsed into his arms, he felt something warm and sticky he removed his hand, blood. "Take Matt and Katherine to their father," Tom knew who she meant, he nodded he had her letter to the twins' father in his drawer.

"Beth, who did this?"

"James Kingman," she said with her dying breath.

"Got to be true, Tom, dying declaration so to speak," Tom nodded. "What did she mean twins' father?"

"Sheriff here ten years ago, Matt Dillon, he left to become the marshal of Dodge City, Kansas. Kingman hates him, Matt killed his father in a fair fight and that's where Kingman will head next, Ted." Tom rummaged in his desk drawing out a letter addressed to Matt Dillon. "Beth made me promise to take Matt his children and the letter if anything happened to her," Tom sent Ted to fetch the Doc and the undertaker. He sat at his desk thinking of how he would tell the nine year old twins that their mother was dead.

"Tom," Doc's voice broke in on his thoughts.

"Doc, did Ted tell you?" Doc nodded. "I've been trying to think what to tell the twins."

"Tell them what you'd want someone to tell your own boy, Luke. There's only one language a child understands and that's love," Doc examined Beth. "Single stab wound to the chest, only her strength of will got her to your door," the undertaker arrived he looked ashen.

"You know she made arrangements for her burial just after her man left ten years ago," Tom nodded.

"Beth always was the practical one, she would have arranged everything. I've got to take the twins and this letter to their father," the undertaker took Beth's body saying they'd bury Beth in two days time right next to her mother.

* * *

Tom stood two days later by the graveside little Matt and Katherine clinging to his right hand his wife, Sarah, on his left with his boy, Luke in front of her. Sarah and Luke started back to the buggy, Tom crouched down by little Matt. "Matt, your mother asked me to take you and your sister to your father."

"We don't know him, Momma never talked of him."

"You know me, you know I'm the sheriff," Little Matt nodded. "Well, your father was the sheriff here ten years ago."

"Why did he leave?

"He didn't know about you. Your Momma didn't want to burden him. You see the government asked him to be the marshal in Dodge City and she didn't want to be the cause of him having regrets if he stayed and he would have stayed, he would have loved you and you know what he will love you when I take you to him, just like your mother wanted. So I'm going to take you on the stage tomorrow all the way to Dodge City."

* * *

The next day Tom put the twins on the stage and then got in himself sitting between them facing forwards. The two other passengers on the stage sat facing backwards. The stage driver looked in at them. "Sheriff we got a problem, this lady is making the same journey you are all the way to Dodge, could one of the twins sit on your lap so she can ride facing forward."

"Sure, Bill. Come on, Katherine," Tom lifted the little girl onto his lap," Kitty Russell got on board and the stage driver closed the door got up on top and chucked the horses into a canter.

"Thank you, I hope I'm not inconveniencing you? My name's Kitty Russell, most people call me Miss Kitty."

"Not at all."

"Uncle Tom is taking us to our daddy."

"I'm not really their uncle, it's just that I've known them since they were born."

"And their father where is he?"

"He's in Dodge, he used to be the Sheriff here ten years ago, his woman didn't tell him she was carrying his baby, as it turned out it was twins. This one is Katherine," Katherine smiled shyly, "and this one we call Little Matt," Kitty took a careful look at Little Matt there was something familiar about him.

"Is he named for his father?"

"Yes, his father was the sheriff of Hell's Corner ten years ago."

"And now he's living in Dodge?" Tom nodded. "What about their mother?"

"Their mother was murdered by a man called James Kingman four days ago. Kingman hates their father, because their father killed Kingman's father in a fair fight."

"My father will kill him too if he tries to kill him!" Kitty smiled to hear the pride in Little Matt's voice for a father he'd never known.

"Our daddy is the marshal," Katherine said.

"Well, well, well, I run the Long Branch Saloon in Dodge and your father is a friend of mine. Do you know, Little Matt, you look a lot like your father and I bet when you're grown you'll be as tall as him too."

"Is our father a big man?"

"Oh yes, he's well over six feet."

* * *

The children were tired Kitty and Tom were now cradling one each. Tom was grateful there was a woman on board especially as she was Matt's friend, he'd never known either of the twins take to someone as well as they had to Miss Kitty. "Willow Creek," the stage driver called out.

"Mrs Whyler will have a meal ready and the children will be able to stretch their legs."

"I know I could do with stretching my legs too," Tom said as the stage pulled up and the door was opened.

"Miss Kitty, good to see you back. Come on kids we'll get you something to eat while we change the horses," the station man helped the twins out then Miss Kitty, Tom jumped down after her. "Miss Kitty, the boy he looks like the marshal..."

"Yes, they're Matt's twins."

"I didn't know Matt had any children."

"Matt doesn't know either, their mother was murdered a week ago." Mrs Whyler bustled around getting some them all fed and watered. The twins went exploring while the adults finished their meal when they came out the stage driver had the twins up on the box while he put the fresh horses on to the stage.

"Thanks for looking after them, driver."

"No problem. My name's Pete I'll be driving you from here. Good to see you Miss Kitty." The children were helped down and into the stage. Katherine sat on Miss Kitty's lap while Little Matt sat in the middle with Tom in the corner. "Next stop, Dodge, folks!" Pete chucked the horses into a canter.

* * *

The stage was rolling on at a good speed when the outlaws, rode out in front of it, Pete pulled the stage up. "Throw down the cash box."

"Not carrying any money this trip," Pete said, he got the cash box and opened it to show that it was empty.

Miss Kitty looked out and saw what was going on. "Tom, put your badge in your pocket, we're being held up and right now the children need you more," Tom put the badge in his shirt pocket.

"Everybody out!"

"We'll get out first, Ma'am, be easier that way." The two passengers facing backwards, opened the door and climbed out. Miss Kitty leaned forward.

"Two of the passengers are only nine year old. Can we leave them in the coach?" One of the outlaws looked in he saw the two frightened children staring at him.

"Two little ones, real small."

"They can stay in the coach, but you tell them to stay quiet," Kitty and Tom put the children on the other seat.

"Now, you stay quiet and everything will be all right," Kitty and Tom got out, the outlaws searched them taking all the money they handed the badge back to Tom, he pinned it to his shirt now they knew he was a sheriff. They examined the letter addressed to Matt Dillon.

"This letter addressed to the marshal it important."

"It's from a woman he knew a long time ago. Those children in the coach are her children, they're also his children," Tom said

"How old are they?"

"Nine year old."

"Both of them?"

"Yes."

"How come he left their mother."

"He never knew that she was carrying them. She was murdered last week.. She'd left that letter with me to be used in case of something happening to her and while she was dying she asked me to bring the twins to him."

"Okay! You folks can get back in the stage! Mighty grateful you were so calm, Sheriff, could of got a lot people killed." Tom got back in the coach with Miss Kitty, the children settled themselves on their knees so the other two passengers could settle down.

"Well that made it a little more exciting for you children, didn't it? Their father is he really the marshal of Dodge?"

"Yes!"

"I'm right sorry to hear about your mother, hope they catch the man as did it."

"We will you can make book on that!"

* * *

When the stage rolled in Festus and Doc were waiting for the mail. "Festus you better get the marshal here. We were held up at Miller's Crossing," Pete said.

"Matt's gone to Jake Worth's place, seems they got trouble with rustlers." Miss Kitty leaned forward.

"Festus, Doc."

"Miss Kitty, twern't expecting you until tomorrow!"

"Can you take the children, Festus?"

"Children? Well now ain't you two the prettiest things."

"I'm not pretty I'm a boy," Little Matt said

"Well, of cause you are."

"I'm a girl, am I pretty?"

"You sure are! Isn't she pretty, Doc?"

"Absolutely!" They helped the children out, Tom and Miss Kitty and the other two passengers got out.

"Tom, we better go to Matt's office," Miss Kitty said.

"But Matthew's not there, Miss Kitty."

"Then we'll wait in his office until he gets back. The children are hungry and tired." Miss Kitty led the way to the office. "Festus, can you fetch some milk and cookies?"

"Sure will," Festus trotted off to Delmonicos. The kids sat at the table with their milk and cookies. "Matthew's sure going to be surprised to see kids in here."

"That's not the only surprise, he's got coming," Miss Kitty said. A short while later Matt walked through the door, he stopped dead.

"Marshal Dillon," Matt nodded. "I'm Tom West, Sheriff of Hell's Corner, Colorado," Matt looked a little surprised. "I've got this letter for you," Tom gave him the letter, Matt opened it and read it. He took a close look at the kids, his kids. Little Matt was now standing in front of him, he reached up, Matt lifted him up into his arms.

"I'm Little Matt."

"Glad to know you, Little Matt."

"Little Matt! I'm getting all turned around."

"Hush up Festus, you're always turned around," Doc said. Katherine had hidden herself behind Miss Kitty, she peaked out from behind her skirts.

"Sheriff this letter Beth is..."

"Yes, James Kingman murdered her last week. We think he's now headed here. Beth wanted me to bring the twins to you."

"What's going on here, am I missing something."

"Oh for the love of Mike," Doc said in an exasperated tone, "It's as plain as the nose on your face. These two little children are Matt's children," Miss Kitty shepherded Katherine to Matt's side, she smiled as Matt gathered both children into his embrace. The twins were sleepy, Matt carried them to his cot and bedded them down there. "Little Matt looks like you," Doc said.

"Yes, but Katherine she looks like her mother, thank God. I'll have to start finding a house, tomorrow, can't have them growing up in a jail."

"You know what, Matthew, the whole of Dodge is going to take a hand in helping to raise those young uns. Pete said they didn't seem upset during the hold up."

"What about that hold up?"

"Miller's Crossing, Miss Kitty can tell you about that."

"It was the strangest hold up I've ever seen, those men were so polite. They never used their guns just waved them around. They allowed the children to stay in the stage, just told them to stay quiet." Tom, Doc, Miss Kitty dragged a reluctant Festus over to the Long Branch. Leaving Matt to his thoughts and gaze in wonder at his kids and to wonder just how he and Beth could have created two such perfect kids.


End file.
